waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Treasure Planet
Treasure Planet is a 2002 American animated science fiction film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 27, 2002. It is the 43rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film is a science fiction adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's adventure novel Treasure Island and was the first film to be released simultaneously in regular and IMAX theaters. The film employs a novel technique of hand-drawn 2D traditional animation set atop 3D computer animation. The film was co-written, co-produced and directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, who had pitched the concept for the film at the same time that they pitched Disney's other animated feature The Little Mermaid (1989), the film is also an animated remake of the Italian mini-series Treasure Island in Outer Space. Treasure Planet features the voices of Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Brian Murray, David Hyde Pierce, Martin Short, Roscoe Lee Browne, Emma Thompson, Laurie Metcalfe and Patrick McGoohan (in his final film role). The musical score was composed by James Newton Howard, while the songs were written and performed by John Rzeznik. Despite positive critical reception, the film performed poorly in the United States box office, costing 140 million dollars to create while earning 38 million dollars in the United States and Canada and just shy of 110 million dollars worldwide. It was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot A young Jim Hawkins is enchanted by stories of the legendary pirate Captain Flint and his ability to appear from nowhere, raid passing ships, and disappear in order to hide the loot on the mysterious Treasure Planet. Twelve years later, Jim has grown into an aloof and isolated teenager, long abandoned by his father. He reluctantly helps his mother Sarah run The Benbow Inn and derives amusement from solar surfing, a hybrid of skysurfing and windsurfing atop a board attached to a solar sail-powered rocket. One day, a spaceship crashes near the inn. The dying pilot, Billy Bones, gives Jim a sphere and tells him to beware the cyborg. After this, a gang of pirates raid and burn the inn. Jim, his mother and their dog-like friend Dr. Delbert Doppler flee. At Doppler's study, Jim realizes that that sphere is a holographic projector, showing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Doppler commissions a ship called the RLS Legacy, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by the cat-like, sharp-witted Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined First Mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half robot cook John Silver, who Jim suspects is the cyborg of whom he was warned. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his shape-shifting pet, Morph. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship. During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Jim, while securing all lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, where Arrow dies. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. The crew mourns for the loss of Arrow, and begins to suspect Jim of failing to secure the lifelines. Jim blames himself for the mistake, while in fact Arrow's line was cut by a ruthless insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, mutiny erupts, led by Silver. Jim, Doppler, Amelia and Morph abandon the ship, accidentally leaving the map behind. Thinking that Jim has the map, Silver has a chance to kill Jim, but refuses to do so because of his attachment to the boy. The fugitives are shot down by a mutineer during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned, whimsical robot, who says that he has literally lost his mind as part of his brain is missing, and invites them to his house to care for the wounded Amelia. The pirates corner the group here; using a back-door, Jim, B.E.N. and Morph return to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Scroop, aboard the ship as lookout, stalks and fights Jim. While working to sabotage the ship's artillery, B.E.N. inadvertently turns off the artificial gravity, whereupon Jim and Scroop almost float off into space. Scroop grabs the mast while Jim grabs the flag at the top of the mast. Scroop partially cuts the flag's halyard, but Jim grabs the mast, and kicks Scroop into the flag, breaking the halyard and causing Scroop to float away to his death. Jim and B.E.N. then obtain the map. Upon their return, they are captured by Silver, who has already captured Doppler and Amelia. When Jim is forced to use the map, the group finds their way to a portal that can be opened to any place in the universe; this being the means by which Flint conducted his raids. The treasure is at the center of the planet, accessible only via the portal. Treasure Planet is revealed to be a large space station built by unknown architects and commandeered by Flint. In the stash of treasure, Jim comes across the skeletal remains of Flint himself, holding a missing part of B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. Jim replaces this piece, causing B.E.N. to remember that the planet is set to explode if the treasure is ever discovered. In the ensuing catastrophe, Silver finds himself torn between holding onto a literal boat-load of gold and saving Jim, who hangs from a precipice after a fall. Silver saves Jim, and the group escapes to the Legacy, which is damaged and lacks the power required to leave the planet in time to escape. Jim attaches a rocket to a narrow plate of metal and rides it toward the portal to open it to a new location, while Doppler pilots the ship behind him. Jim manages to open the portal to his home world's spaceport, through which all escape the destruction of Treasure Planet. After the escape, Amelia has the surviving pirates imprisoned aboard the ship and offers to recommend Jim to the Interstellar Academy for his heroic actions. Silver sneaks below deck, where Jim finds him preparing his escape. Jim lets him go, and Silver asks Jim to keep Morph. Silver predicts that Jim will rattle the stars, then tosses him a handful of jewels and gold he had taken from Treasure Planet to pay for rebuilding The Benbow Inn before flying off. Jim returns to Montressor Spaceport and reunites with his mother. A short time later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn, where Doppler and Amelia, married, have children of their own, and Jim is a military cadet. He looks to the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Cast * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins (Austin Majors as Young Jim Hawkins) * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler * Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia * Martin Short as B.E.N. * Brian Murray as John Silver * Roscoe Lee Browne as Mr. Arrow * Laurie Metcalf as Sarah Hawkins * Dane Davis as Morph * Michael Wincott as Scroop * Patrick McGoohan as Billy Bones * Tony Jay as the Narrator Additional voices *Jack Angel - Grewnge, Police Robot #2 *Bob Bergen - Mr. Snuff, Robot on ladder *Rodger Bumpass - Turnbuckle, Police Robot #1 *Jane Carr - Mr. Dunwitty *John Cygan - Oxy *Jennifer Darling - Female Alien *Paul Eiding - Verne *Sherry Lynn - Dogbreath *Mona Marshall - Alien Mother *Mickie McGowan - Bird Brain Mary *Patrick Pinney - Aguanoggin *Phil Proctor - Blinko *Jeremy Suarez - Ethan *Jim Ward - Moron Songs * I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme) (performed by Johnny Rzeznik) * Always Know Where You Are (performed by Johnny Rzeznik) * Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (performed by Martin Short) International premieres * France: November 5, 2002 * United States: November 17, 2002 * Czech Republic: November 21, 2002 * Canada: November 27, 2002 * Denmark: November 29, 2002 * Poland: November 29, 2002 * Austria: December 5, 2002 * Germany: December 5, 2002 * Spain: December 5, 2002 * Estonia: December 6, 2002 * Lithuania: December 6, 2002 * Portugal: December 6, 2002 * Netherlands: December 8, 2002 * Belgium: December 11, 2002 * Argentina: December 12, 2002 * Mexico: December 12, 2002 * New Zealand: December 12, 2002 * Peru: December 12, 2002 * Greece: December 13, 2002 * Finland: December 20, 2002 * Italy: December 20, 2002 * Sweden: December 25, 2002 * Australia: December 26, 2002 * Iceland: December 26, 2002 * Norway: December 26, 2002 * Hong Kong: January 9, 2003 * Brazil: January 10, 2003 * Egypt: January 15, 2003 * South Korea: January 17, 2003 * Turkey: January 24, 2003 * Taiwan: January 31, 2003 * United Kingdom: February 14, 2003 * Ireland: February 14, 2003 * Romania: February 14, 2003 * Philippines: February 25, 2003 * Israel: March 13, 2003 * Russia: March 20, 2003 * Japan: July 12, 2003 * Kuwait: November 25, 2003 International titles * Argentina, Mexico, Peru & Spain: El planeta del Tesoro * Austria & Germany: Der Schatzplanet * Brazil & Portugal: O Planeta do Tesouro * Bulgaria: ? * Canada & France: La planète au trésor * Croatia & Serbia: Planeta s blagom * Denmark: Skatteplaneten * Estonia: Aarete planet * Finland: Aarreplaneetta * Greece: O planitis ton thisavron * Hungary: A kincses bolygó * Iceland: Gull plánetan * Italy: Il pianeta del Tesoro * Japan: トレジャー・プラネット (Torejaa puranetto) * Lithuania: Lobiu planeta * Netherlands: Piraten planet * Norway: Sjöröverplaneten * Poland: Planeta skarbów * Russia: ? * Sweden: Skattkammarplaneten * Turkey: Define gezegeni * Ukraine: ? Canceled sequel Before Treasure Planet was shown in cinemas, Thomas Schumacher, then-president of Walt Disney Feature Animation, mentioned the possibilities of having direct-to-video releases for Treasure Planet as well as a television series. He stated that they already had a story and some storyboards and concepts up and a script for what a sequel to Treasure Planet could be, and that they also had a notion of what the series would be. Director Jun Falkenstein and screenwriter Evan Spiliotopoulos began early development on Treasure Planet 2. In the sequel, Jim Hawkins and Kate, his love interest and classmate at the Royal Interstellar Academy, must team with Long John Silver to stop the villainous Ironbeard from freeing the inmates of Botany Bay Prison Asteroid. Willem Dafoe was set to voice Ironbeard. The sequel was canceled when Treasure Planet disappointed at the box office. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Treasure Planet/International. Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Films produced by Ron Clements Category:Films produced by John Musker Category:Films produced by Roy Conli Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films directed by Ron Clements Category:Films directed by John Musker Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX